The principal goals of this research program entail the discovery of new catalytic asymmetric transformations for organic synthesis. Synthetic reactions under investigation include Claisen rearrangements and -iminoester additions. To achieve these goals, transition structure modeling and combinatorial approaches will be implemented. The theoretical investigations of reaction systems, as well as the synthesis, analysis, and mechanistic study of catalysts will be undertaken. The University of Pennsylvania contributes substantially to the local economy with a workforce of 15,000 faculty and staff as well as 16,000 faculty and staff in the University of Pennsylvania Health System. The current proposal will create or retain four jobs.